battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyena-class bomber
A 'Hyena-class bomber''' or commonly known as the''' Hyena Bomber''' was a bomber used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Unlike some bombers used by the Galactic Republic, it used a Droid Brain, in the place of a sentient, or human. It was often used as a heavy ordnance craft, or even a Starfighter, but only when needed. It was similar to its counterpart, the Vulture Droid but it had 2 heads instead of one. The main head was for the flight and the second was for the bombing, however these heads most-likely had linked thoughts. Characteristics The Hyena Bomber is a heavily air support bomber. It can sometimes be a fighter but it was mainly a bomber. Since it only carries 6 proton bombs, Hyena-''class bomber is a hit-and-run bomber than a main bomber that carries more proton bombs such as it's rival, the BTL-B Bomber and starfighter. This makes the Confederacy of Independent Systems buy more ''Hyenas which cost more. The advantage to this, is the bomber can destroy targets very quickly without people hearing the bombing run. Hyena-''class bombers make a hyena scream whenever they flyby to bomb. When not bombing, the ''Hyena-''class makes Vulture Droid flybys. It has 2 heads instead of 1 like its brother. The first head is for the flight mode and the second head is for the bombing locator. The ''Hyena-''class bomber also has a walker mode similar to the Vulture Droid in case of ground battles or standing on top of ships like the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. Hyena Bombers are usually deployed in groups of 4-10 for heavy air support. When bombing, the ''Hyena-''class bombers are deployed in heavy groups like 10-20. History Battle of Christophsis Hyena Bombers were first seen on board the ''Invincible during the Battle of Christophsis. Admiral Trench launched 10 Hyena Bombers to bomb Senator Organa and the remaining Clone Troopers. After they bombed, the 10 Hyena-''class bombers were never seen again. When the modified ''Providence-''class destroyer was destroyed, the other [[Munificent-class star frigate|''Munificent-class star frigates]] and'' ''''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships had no leader. So, they launched their fighters as Admiral Yularen launched his Y-Wing Bombers and V-19 Torrent Fighters. ''Hyena-''class bombers tried to bomb the ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers, but the bombers got shot down while the others engaged the V-19s. All of the Droid Tri-Fighters and ''Hyena-''class bombers were destroyed during this battle, which left the Vulture Droids to engage the V-19s after the Y-Wing Starfighters were destroyed by the Hyenas. Ryloth being loaded by B1 Battle Droids.]] At the Battle of Ryloth, ''Hyena-''class bombers were armed by B1 Battle Droids and left to bomb the villages of Ryloth, as ordered by TA-175 and Wat Tambor. Since this jeopardized the Republic's war efforts, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, their squadrons of Y-Wing Starfighters engaged the Hyena Bombers. While they were able to thin their numbers, several bombers received orders to bomb the capital city of Lessu. Just before the bombers could destroy the city, however, Skywalker and Tano destroyed the remaining bombers, saving Mace Windu's and Tambor's forces. Category:CIS Starfighters Category:Stub Category:Legend Pages